Bring Me Back Down to Earth
by J'adoreDanielle
Summary: set after Lily and James graduate for Hogwarts.  Love, Lies, Deception, and so much more   you know you want to read :
1. Prologue

Bring Me Back Down to Earth

Prologue 

Dumbledore was standing by the lake; he was giving a heartrending speech about moving on in life and never forgetting your friends. Our graduating class was facing the great man silently crying for the speech and that it was our last day.

"…And you will not forget the friends that you have made here in the past seven years. Although you probably will forget a lot of the stuff you have learned here," Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. "Most of these friends you have made will stay with you for the rest of your life, which is very important now that the days have been growing as dark as the nights." 

Everyone knew what he was talking about, the Death Eater attacks had been growing by the day, more students left because of their dying families than ever before. Just yesterday a seventh year student in Ravenclaw left because of the Death Eaters and their dark ways. I was very thankful that surprisingly my family hadn't been harmed yet. It was surprising because I was from a muggle family and Voldemort was very much against anybody but a pure-blooded witch or wizard.

My thoughts we interrupted by Dumbledore, "If the Heads would be so kind to come up here please."

James and I rose out of our stiff folding chairs and walked towards Dumbledore. Both of us had prepared speeches, but now they didn't seem important anymore. Something like this should come from the heart, not a piece of parchment. Glancing at James out of the corner of my eye I realized that his eyes were puffy like he had been crying. When I saw that I knew that it didn't matter what we had been through this past year we would always be friends, and he wouldn't let me this up.

We had decided that I would start our speech first so as I got up to Dumbledore he hugged me and introduced me to the crowd, "This is our Head Girl, Lily Evans, one of the brightest girls in her class, never afraid to raise her hand and give the correct answer or ask a question. So it is my great pleasure to turn the microphone over to her."

I blushed, "Welcome fellow friends, teachers, and family," my eyes glanced over to my parents who were crying. "Today is a very important day for our graduating class; we will be leaving the protected walls of Hogwarts and going into the real world. There is no doubt in my mind that we will be able to make it. The great professors at this school have taught us how to be well prepared for the real Wizarding World. It may frighten some of us, but we have to be strong to know who are our friends and who our enemies are." I glared at Lucius Malfoy. "But today we all need to forget about that, and kick back our feet and rejoice that school is finally over!!"

"Well spoken Miss Evans. Now our Head Boy, James Potter, would like to say a few things." Dumbledore shook James' hand and I moved out of his way.

"These past seven years have flown by. Thank god." He flashed that killer smile and laughed. "We learned some very valuable information at this school. Some great people have passed through these walls of this school. I think that this graduating class will be one of the best Hogwarts has ever had. And now I think its time for Dumbledore to come up here, and get this show on the road! Congrats graduating class of 1975!!" James and I walked back to our seats and sat down. 

"Now when I call your name please come up of the stage on your left, and exit on your right." I had already droned Dumbledore out when he started calling the names. It was alphabetical order within the houses, so I knew I had all of the Hufflepuff's to go threw first.

Something tapped me on the shoulder; I turned around and noticed there was a paper bird trying to get my attention. I grabbed it realizing that it was a note from James.

_Hey Lils,  
Your speech was awesome! Although I remember it a little different, but now we know the Head Girl is good at improvisation. Haha. I can't believe the school year is over. It feels like we just got here on the Hogwarts Express seven years ago. What are you planning to do after we graduate?  
Please write back,  
James _

I took out a quill and ink and began to write:

_James,   
Thanks, your speech was pretty good yourself. I'm rather sad that school is ending. I feel as though I am going to leave everybody during the summer. In a few weeks I am moving to New York City in the United States to dance with the New York City Ballet. I'm extremely excited and can't wait to start. The weird thing is that I won't be able to use magic because I am going to be working with Muggles galore. And what are your plans after graduation?  
Lily _

I turned around and blew the paper bird back to James. I decided that I should probably start listening because there were only a few people that still had to go before me.

"Evans, Lily," Dumbledore said. I rose once again and headed for the stage. I was focusing on not to trip and fall to make myself look like a complete idiot. I got up the steps and sighed, I was safe. I shook hands with all of my professors and finally got to Dumbledore.  
"Lily, I want you to be safe, ok?" Dumbledore asked handing me my diploma.

I took it and shook his hand. "Don't worry I will." I walked back down the right side of the stage and sat down. It was over. I would never have to learn out of a text book again.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"…And demi-plié and straight, and demi-plié and straight, now grand plié." Ms. Renyoj rambled on with her thick Russian accent during our barré. It was a company tryout for our annual performance of the Nutcracker. Since it was a company rehearsal, the studio was filled wall to wall with dancers.

The exercises that we were doing were everlastingly sketched into my brain that I could do them in my sleep if I ever had to. Today was a historic day in my very short dance career. Not only was it Nutcracker tryouts it was also my one year anniversary at NYCB, and I couldn't think of a better way to spend my anniversary than being with all of my friends, trying out for Clara. I glanced over at Hannah and Tori and they looked at me at the same time. (Magic always helps when you have to tell your Muggle friends stuff.)

'Boring,' I mouthed while rolling my eyes.  
'I know,' Hannah agreed. 

'I HAVE TO PEE!!' Tori mouthed pretending to scream. 

"Tori Braudaway stop talking at once." Ms. Renyoj shot at Tori giving her a very stern look.

"I'm sorry Ms. Renyoj, it won't happen again." She replied and looked at the ground. 

"You bet it won't," Ms. Renyoj replied and turned her back on Tori, it was done.

Hannah and I were quietly snickering at Tori getting in trouble yet again with Ms. Renyoj. Tori glanced at us and shot her tongue at us.

It was finally time for a five minute break to put on our pointe shoes and get water. We had already been in the studio for about two hours and we were all very tired.  
"Why am I the one she always yells at?" Tori vented," It is never you two," she pointed at us.

"Go to the bathroom now," Hannah said. "You still have three minutes."

"Three minutes, ha!! That's not long enough. It takes me a minute to get my leotard and tights down."

"Okay, you don't have to tell us how long it takes you to go pee okay?" I shook my head. An idea popped into my head at that exact moment. If Mrs. Renyoj wasn't going to cut class early, I would have to make her do what we wanted. "I'll be right back." I walked to the bathroom; made sure nobody was in it and muttered something under my breath. Knowing it worked I walked back out of the bathroom.

When I got back Mrs. Renyoj came out of the dance studio. "Class, something urgent has come up and I'm afraid I will have to cut your auditions short. I feel that I have enough information to pick the parts for the Nutcracker so this will be the only audition you will have. Now, I hope you have a fun half day off."

"I HAVE to go pee NOW!!" Tori bolted down the hallway and into the bathroom.

Hannah and I laughed and shook our heads. "So… what should we do now that she's called the audition?" Hannah asked.

"How about…" I paused, "… um… we haven't been to Ferra's yet this week. We could talk to Tori and David about it."

"Yum, I like that idea!" David popped up just as I said his name. "Oh and Lily, it's my turn to pay." 

"No, that's not fair! You just paid last time!"

"I insist. Besides I'm lucky to have my dad's name and his credit cards so I can just sign them. It's not like he actually cares." 

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"What is taking Tori so long?" Hannah asked while slipping her clothes over her black leotard and ballet pink tights.

"Remember it takes her a whole minute to take her clothes off." I reminded Hannah and laughed.

"Hey!! This time it only took me half of a minute!" Tori snuck up on us.

"Oh my gosh Tori!!" Hannah jumped a mile, "you scared the crap out of me!!"

"Come on, let's go," I nagged.

We walked down to the nearest subway station and got on the train that would take us to Little Italy. Right as we walked onto the train a homeless guy walked up to us and said, "Would you please be so kind and give me some of your spare change?"

"I'm sorry; we don't have anything extra at the moment." David led the three of us to four seats and sat down.

"That guy comes up to us every time we come on this train," Hannah trembled, "you think he would have learned by now."

"I feel rather sorry for him," I said, "I mean no home, no food, nobody-" I stopped. My mind instantly went to the guy I tried so hard to forget, James Potter. My relationship had been very strange in our Hogwarts days. The first six years I had hated him, would insult him every possible moment I got. But he would always find time to ask me out, and I never failed to say no. Then seventh year first semester I caught him off guard and finally agreed for him to take me out. That semester was the best one I ever had at Hogwarts. But then during Christmas break, actually on Christmas Day itself, he did something so horrible, so unforgivable that I had to dump him on the spot. I shuttered at what he had done that night… he crushed me. He took my heart out, tore it into little pieces and then stomped on them.

"Lily, are you okay? You seem rather distant." David looked worried for my sake.

"Yea, I'm fine. J-just thinking about what kind of life that homeless guy must have." I stammered and then shivered again.

"He probably chose to live like that Lily, there's nothing you can do about it." Tori tried to make me feel better. If only I could tell the truth on what I was actually talking about instead of having to lie about it all the time. I was actually getting quite tired of lying all of the time.

Tori, Hannah, and David started talking again. They were used to my random spaced out behavior every once in a while. I tried to steer clear of thinking about my Hogwarts days because when I started, I couldn't stop. Yes, I still used magic, but I tried not to think about, or be in contact with, certain people. It just hurt too much to handle. But of course I still kept in touch with my best friend from there, Sarah, and I would go see here time to time. But I tried not to talk to, or about, him.  
Before I knew it we were on the streets of Little Italy heading towards Ferra's.

"… I remember when I lived in the city when I was seven, my best friend used to be a homeless person. He lived in Central Park," Hannah said, "It was the best six weeks of my childhood life, and then my mother found out that I was going to see him instead of the play dates she had set up for me."

"Leave it to Hannah to have a homeless person for a best friend," Tori laughed shaking her head, and the subject was dropped.

We walked into Ferra's and sat at our usual table that was always left open for us. It was a small circular table that only fit for people in the back of the restaurant.

"What may I get for you?" The waiter named Aro asked us.

"We would like… two pieces of cheesecake, vanilla gelato, and strawberry gelato please." David ordered us the 'usual'

"And what would you like to drink?" Aro asked.

"Water," I said.

"Water," David said. 

"Water," Hannah said.

"Coke," leave it to Tori to always have to be the oddball.  
Aro left us to get our order.  
"What should we do after we get out of here?" Hannah asked, "I have nothing to do for… the rest of the weekend." 

"We could…" I paused because I had no idea.

"I have a great idea!" David interrupted my thinking with his 'great idea,' "We can pack extremely fast and take my dad's jet to Paris for the weekend!"

"Oh my gosh!" Tori exclaimed, "Can we really?!?!"

"Yea, I should call my dad and ask him to get it ready. We haven't used it in forever so he will be glad someone is getting use out of it. Plus Ms. Renyoj stopped classes until Monday so we still have tomorrow, the weekend, and then Monday. If we leave here in like three hours we can probably make it there by ten tonight. So what does everybody think? Everybody in?" 

"Well DUHH!!" The three of us yelled. Everyone in the restaurant looked at us like we were complete losers.

"One minor small little miniscule problem. Does anybody know French? I took Spanish in High School." Tori shook her head.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily. J'adore David pour lassire on aller de Paris." I rambled on in French. "Je su juste un peu français." 

"Ok well I think we found our translator. Did you take French at your school?" Hannah asked amazed.

"Actually no, we didn't need a language to graduate." I laughed.

"Then how do you know so much of it?" Tori asked.

"I spent a summer in Paris, and when you don't know any of the language that the whole city is speaking you tend to want to catch on quickly." I laughed, "But I haven't spoken a bit of French since then. And it's been a while because that was three years ago, and I haven't been since."

"Okay then it's settled. We will hurry up and eat, then pack, then we're off to Paris." David said. "I will be right back; I should probably call my dad." David walked over to the pay phone.

Just as David left Aro came back with our drinks and desserts. "Here are the two cheesecakes, the gelatos," he said putting them down. "The water, the water, the water, and the coke," when he put down Tori's drink he winked at her then walked off.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

After we ate our luscious desserts we got back onto the subway. My stop was the last on the subway so when everybody got off I Apparted to my apartment. When I got there I noticed there was a tapping noise coming from the window. I turned around and jumped a mile. There was an owl at the window and it had scared me.

I walked to the window and opened it. I watched the owl flutter around the room and then land on the couch. It was a very unfamiliar owl; not my parent's owl or Sarah's owl.

"If you wouldn't mind Miss, I would greatly appreciate it if took this letter off my leg." I gasped, it wasn't just a regular owl it was an Owl. A talking beast has many human like traits. You don't see many Animals in the regular world much less the wizarding world these days. I think it had something to do with our Minister of Magic or something.

I walked hesitantly over to the Owl and took the letter, "Thank you very much. Just wondering, who do you work for?"

"The Potters, why ma'am?" He replied.

"Oh," I lost my balance and fell onto the couch. The room started to spin and I groaned. "J-just wondering, t-there is water and food on the kitchen table if you would like some."

"Thank you Miss, are you okay?" 

"Yea, I'm fine," I got up off of the couch and walked around to stop the room from spinning.

"Well then, I guess that I will be off."

"Wait, I forgot to ask you; what is your name?"

"To us Animals names don't really matter that much anymore. But if I had to be called something it would be Charlie. Don't forget the letter; I was led to believe that it was rather urgent."

"Okay, nice to meet you Charlie." The golden Owl flew out of the open window and towards the bright sun.

I shuttered and looked over my shoulder. I felt as if I was being watched. I shook the feeling off of me and opened the letter with trembling hands.

_Dearest Lily,  
It has only been one year since I last saw you, yet it feels like it has been an eternity. I miss you. I know that what I did last year was wrong, but I feel like if you give me the chance I can make it up to you. I will do anything you want me too; be your slave, anything. But then maybe you aren't ready to forgive me. So I was wondering that if you are ready to forgive me if I could come to your apartment this weekend and spend the weekend with you. I really hope you are ready to forgive me.  
Yours Forever,  
James_

I was shocked. Did James Potter actually ask me if he could spend the weekend with me? After all he did last year! The nerve of that James Potter! But I wouldn't let him stay would I? I was thankful that I was going to Paris this weekend. I walked into my room and got a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink to write James back.

_James.  
I am very sorry but you can't come this weekend. I am going to Paris with three of my friends from ABT._

And then came the word vomit.

_I really do miss you though; too much I am afraid. It would be very nice to see you again. So I will make you an offer: you can come next weekend as long as Remus and Sirius (I'm not sure if I trust us together alone). You can come Friday morning and stay in my apartment if you would like. Please owl me back. Or in your case Owl me back.   
Yours truly,  
Lily _

I was shocked about what I had just written. 'Was it true, did I really miss James Potter? Could I even possibly still like him? No I don't like him. What he did to me was wrong. He just wants to see me again as friends, nothing more, nothing less.' I thought.

I conjured up a few suitcases and started to pack for Paris.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters or the world that the ah-mazing JK has created. if i did i wouldn't be doing this now would i?**

**here are the first 3 chapters of this fic. it will be exactly 15 chapters. no more no less. since i already have it finished. review and tell me what you think :)**

Chapter Three

We all were supposed to meet up at David's parent's house at two. When I first saw the house I couldn't help myself not to gape at the beautiful mansion that was standing in front of me. I knew David's family had money, but I didn't know he had _this_ much money. I walked up to the door and rung the doorbell.

"Welcome to the Arterburn mansion, David is waiting for you in that room over there," she pointed to a room just down the hall.

"Thank you, should I take my stuff with me or should I leave it here?" I asked.

"Just leave it here, I will get a butler to take it up to the plane," she replied.

"Thank you very much." I walked into the room that she pointed to me a minute ago, "Hello again."

David jumped at the sudden sound of my voice, "You scared me Lily Evans. So far you and I are the only two here out of the four that are supposed to be here," he looked at his watch, "And you are exactly on time." He rolled his eyes.

"Well in their defense you only gave us two and a half hours to pack!! I mean we are going to Paris!!" I joked.

"Well then, how did you get here so fast?"

I froze, of course I used magic to help with the packing, but he couldn't know that. "I am a _very_ fast packer," I winked. "Did it take you long to pack?"

"About forty-five minutes more or less." He noticed how wide my eyes had gotten, "But remember I'm a guy and it doesn't take me that long to pack."

"Well… I might want to go check just to make sure I do have everything. I'm feeling like I have forgotten to pack something." He ran a hand through his hair. A trait that no matter who did it would always make me think of _him_. "Do you want to come up to my room with me? I don't want you to be all alone."

"Sure," I bounced up of the couch I had been sitting on. I loved seeing other people's rooms; I felt like their room reflected on whom they were as a person.

"Okay then," he grabbed my hand and led me out of the room we were currently in and to these massive marble stairs. I knew I shouldn't be surprised at how massive these stairs were just by looking at the rest of the house, but I couldn't stop myself from gaping. We turned to the left once we got up to the stairs and went into the first door, "here it is." He swept his hand across his room as if to present it.

I stared in amazement; this was not the room I was thinking that I was going to find. It was of course gigantic, I guessed that one right, but I thought it wasn't going to be as bright as it was. I pictured the walls being a navy blue but boy was I wrong. Three out of the four walls were painted a very pale yellow, but the other wall there was a painted mural of the beach fully equip with an ocean and everything. In the middle of the room there was a yellow and blue striped rug on the dark hardwood floor that held… what exactly was that? It looked like a white tree house that went up to the ceiling and was held up by rafters.

David saw me looking at the thing and laughed, "That is my bed, go take a look."  
I walked over to his 'bed' and started climbing the latter. To my surprise it was exactly what he had said; a bed. But it seemed to be like another small room. Besides his king size bed there was also two night stands, a huge bookcase filled with books, and a dresser. Surprisingly enough there was still plenty of room to walk between each piece of furniture comfortably. I walked over to the book case and started looking through his books. He had a rather good selection, mostly old American literature. One of the books especially caught my eye; it was an extremely old, very thick book entitled Gone with the Wind by Margaret Mitchell. I took it off the shelf and walked towards the door, "Hey David, can I borrow this?"

"What is it?"

"Gone with the Wind," I replied.

"Oh wow sure, but it's a very long read. You aren't reading the whole time while we are in Paris."

"Oh fine," I pouted.

There was still two hours left in this freakishly long air plane ride. 'I hate Muggle transportation,' I thought to myself. I turned back to my book I had already past page one hundred in Gone with the Wind (out of 1,037) and I loved it so far. Scarlett O'Hara reminded me of Sirius Black; very flirtatious, a bit egotistical, and they both go whom ever they wanted. I suppressed a giggle at the thought of Sirius prancing around in an old Southern style dress, corset and all. Tori stirred, the three of them had fallen asleep the first hour that we had been on the plane. I decided that I would let them sleep for a little while longer so I could devise a plan to wake them.

"AAAHHHH IT'S A SPIDER!!" I screamed and tucked my feet in.

Tori, Hannah, and David woke up in a flash, "HOW DID A SPIDER GET ONTO THE PLANE?!?!?!" Tori started jumping up and down in her chair.  
"I HATE SPIDERS!!! IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!!" Hannah followed Tori and started jumping in her seat.

"Don't worry," David said standing up on his chair, "I will kill it!" He struck a pose like he was Super Man or somebody of that importance.

"Please don't kill it; it never did anything to hurt you!!" I said to make his life just a _little_ bit harder.

"Well then Lily, what do you think I should do?" David rolled his eyes.

"Lily, just let him kill it," Hannah nagged.

"Yea please, spiders know they are going to die when they come into places where humans live." Tori explained.

I laughed, if only they knew it was just a pen that they were trying to kill. "Oh fine, do what ever you want with the bloody spider, just don't expect me to be happy about it," I pouted.

David grabbed two tissues and pounced on the spider, but the spider was too quick for him and it scurried under one of the vacant seats. I said something under my breath and even though I couldn't see it, I knew the spider had turned back into a pen.

"Oh my gosh David, I can't believe you didn't kill that spider!!" Tori slapped David on the arm rather hard.

"So, how much longer do we have left in this journey?" Hannah asked changing the subject.

"I think we should have about… thirty minutes left." I said, "But you guys have been sleeping the whole time so it probably feels like we've been on the plane for only an hour."

"Well what have you been doing miss 'I'm too cool to sleep on planes'?" Tori joked.

"Thinking about what we are going to do in Paris, thinking about next weekend and reading Gone with the Wind," I replied.

"What is going on next weekend?" David asked.

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you, three of my best mates from school are coming next weekend!!"

"WHO?!?" Tori and Hannah exclaimed at the same time.

"Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter."

"Oh three guys; Lily my friend, you have done well." Tori winked.

"Wait, James why does that name sound familiar…" Hannah pondered.

"I know who this James Potter fellow is. Isn't he the guy who obsessed over you for six out of the seven years you went to school and then you finally went out with him seventh year and then he did…"

"Yes David, that is exactly who James Potter is." I interrupted.

"Oh yea, now I remember who he is. Why did you say he could come?" Tori asked.

"Well he sent me this really sweet Ow…" I had almost said the word Owl, "sorry I hit my elbow. Anyway, he sent me this really sweet letter and I just got it when I got home from going out to eat with you guys and so I thought I'd let him come only if Remus and Sirius came with him. I already called him, so the three of them will be coming some time Friday morning."

"I can't believe you are giving him a second chance Lily Evans. This James guy sounds extremely egotistical and I don't trust him at all." David argued.

"David I thought I couldn't trust him, but from how he wrote the letter he sent me, it seems like he is really sorry. Everybody deserves a second chance don't they?" David was at a loss for words; he blushed then stared at his shoes.

"Do you have the letter Lily?" Hannah asked.

"Yes I do actually," I took the letter out of Gone with the Wind and gave it to Hannah.

"Oh wow he sounds like he really is sorry," Tori said reading over Hannah's back, "Just tell me if you don't want him okay?"

I laughed, "Well maybe… but I'm not promising anything yet." I looked over at David and saw that he was still staring at his shoes, "Listen David, I'm not about let James back into my life with open arms. I'm not going to do anything stupid that I will regret in the future, okay?"

"Fine whatever, I just don't want to see you getting hurt."

"If you will look to your right you will see the Eiffel Tower," the pilot's voice came over the loud speaker. "Welcome to Paris."


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters or the world that the ah-mazing JK has created. if i did i wouldn't be doing this now would i?**

**also please if you read this review, i live for reviews!! **

**plus if you review i will update faster :)**

Chapter Four

You could only describe Paris in three words; hot, sticky, and breath-taking. I always would have a soft spot in my heart for Paris, but seeing the Eiffel Tower come into view I remembered how much I missed it. Paris was one of those cities that at a first glance I had fallen in love with it. New York and Hogwarts were the only other places that had that effect on me.

The plane flew to the Arterburn's house and landed on the runway that was very conviently their roof top. Tori, Hannah, and I were fascinated that you could actually have a runway on a roof, but hey, it _was _Paris after all. The house was much smaller than the house in New York, it was set up pretty much in the same way but without the numerous living rooms and the ballroom.

David took us to our rooms; first Tori's, then Hannah's, and then finally mine. It was a breath-taking; the bottom half of the walls were painted a midnight blue and the blue faded into a yellowish orange like a sunset. The Eiffel Tower was painted beside a window that when you looked out of it you could see the actual Eiffel Tower. "Wow David, I love it. But one question; why did _I _get this room?"

David looked like he was at a loss for words, "well..." he started, "when I was in high school I read the book Gone with the Wind. I had soon found out that I had fallen in love with the lady that had so many beaux that she was never really alone but never happy. She, in the words of Ashley Wilkes', 'has the passion for living' that I tend to lack at times. So as pathetic as it may seem I developed a crush on the heroine Katie Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler. Then I graduated high school and went on to dance at ABT, and when I walked threw the doors of the studio I saw you, Lily Evans, with those emerald green eyes that dazzled me when you danced. From that moment on I knew that I wanted to be with you. And then we became friends and you told me about your friends from school. When you told me about this James Potter scum and how much he hurt you I wanted to rip every piece of him to shreds and comfort you. Lily, I think I might possibly love you. I only hope you could think of me in the way I think of you."

"Well..." Did I even think of David as more than a friend? I knew the answer was no, but could I learn to fancy him? I know he could do to me what James did to me, but he seemed different. "David," I paused choosing my words very carefully, "I know that I don't feel as strongly for you as you of me. I have tried very hard to shut out my love life after James, but I know that I have felt a bit more than friendship towards you. I would love that maybe this weekend just the two of us go out."

"I would say that we go right now, but it's four in the morning G'night my Love." David took my hand in his squeezed it and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

I stood there in a daze for a few minutes, just staring at the door. I sighed, walked to my bed and got into it without even taking my clothes off and changing into my pajamas. I instantly fell asleep dreaming of what the streets of Paris would bring tomorrow.

Paris was surprisingly crowded in the summer. We had already done a lot of shopping, site seeing, and eating. David _made _us stop at every crepe vendor on the streets.

Paris was just as charming as I remembered, but it was ten times better now. I was always jealous of the masses of couples that walked the streets of Paris. Kissing spontaneously in the middle of the streets or the dozens of guys proposing to their one true love under the Eiffel Tower, it all meant so much more to me now. Almost like I was one of them.

There were many people on the streets of Paris; an old man, a tall man with long bleach blond hair, three kids running around a lost woman and... wait...could it be? _Peter Petigrew_?!?!

I gasped; I hadn't seen one of the Marauders since graduation, and Peter was the last one I would have chosen to see on the streets of Paris. "I will be right back, I see somebody that I went to school with so I am going to go talk to him."

"Ohkay...?" David, Tori, and Hannah started at me as if I had five heads.

I walked over to Peter and tapped him on the shoulder, "hey Peter."

He jumped at the sound of another voice then turned around. "o-oh hello L-Lily. How are y-you?"

"I am quite fine. Spending a relaxing weekend with three of my friends from the Ballet. What brigs you here, business or pleasure?"

If he had looked nervous before, it looked like he was about to be sick from his nerves. "Strictly confidential business."

"So I guess I can't ask you what business brings you here?"

"Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies."

"So," I changed the subject, "have you talked to any of the guys lately?"

"We haven't talked for a few months now," he laughed hesitantly then started with a new found confidence, "during Christmas time the four of us decided to go see Madam Rosemerta at her pub. She always spoils us so much. She kept giving us bottles of free firewhiskey and all of us got _very _drunk. At the end of the night we started talking about _Him _and I let some very vile information slip about my job and the three of them blew my head off. _He _should have killed me after what I had done, but he had a plan for me. Not that I didn't pay," he shivered, "That month of torture felt like the Devil was impatiently waiting for me to take me down to the chambers of Hell that awaited for me."

What had he done that was so bad in the Marauder's book to banish him? And who was this _Him _Peter kept rambling on about? I wasn't really sympathetic for him but my curiosity got the best of me, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Oh no, I could never do that. _He_ has too many spies. It is a gamble for us to be talking here. You really aren't safe here in Paris. But the deed is done. Even as we are speaking now I feel _His _eyes on us. So now for you safety, even though I have endangered it too much, I must say goodbye fore ever Lily Evans."

I stared at him while he left. He was one peculiar person. But I really felt like I was being watched. I cautiously glanced over my shoulder and saw the tall man with long bleach blond hair staring at me. I glared back at him, stuck my tongue out at him, and then skipped off to find my group of friends.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"It was sooo romantic. He took me to this restaurant called Les Petites Chiens [the little dogs. There were little poodles painted everywhere. It was a very small place; only about ten tables in the whole restaurant." I was telling Hannah and Tori about my date with David Saturday night. We were sitting on my bed gossiping like we were back in school. "After the dinner we walked around the streets of Paris for an hour just taking it in."

"Oh... so that's why you were home so late." Tori shook her head.

"We were beginning to worry about you," Hannah joked. "Did you ever have a curfew?"

"Nope, my parents could trust me. Besides I went away for school and for most of the summers I would spend it at a friend's house. Anything to get away from Petunia . Did you guys have curfews?"

"Well lucky you. My parents were very strict when I was growing up. I had to be home by 9:30 on school nights at 11:30 on weekends and during the summer." Hannah sighed.

"My parent's weren't freakishly strict; 10 on school nights and 1 on weekends and summer break. But I was an only child so I got whatever I wanted." Tori said.

"Lucky you, I had four brothers and no sisters. My mom was so happy when I decided I loved dancing and not running up and down a field. I remember when I told my mom I wanted to be a ballerina she threw a party for me." Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Well lucky you, I wish I had my mom's consent on my dancing, but she hated it. She thought that I should be nothing more than a trophy wife for a rich husband. One day I finally had enough of my mother's nagging and I left to live with my aunt." Tori said.

"Wow, that must have stunk. My sister was horrid to me. After I got into my boarding school she would have nothing to do with me. If she had to call me by name my name was Freak or Loser. She went from my best friend to my worst enemy in a matter of seconds." I shuttered remembering what she had done to me.

"So Lily and I have screwed up families, so I vote we got to Hannah's for Christmas," Tori laughed.

"Okay, I will call my mom as soon as we get back to the city."

"That sounds awesome! I can't wait!" I stifled a yawn.

"Lily you look worn out, why don't we go to bed. We are bound to have a long day tomorrow. Goodnight." Hannah said.

"G'night," I replied. They shut the door and I instantly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"Where in the bloody hell are we?" The four of us were going to brunch on Monday at this place that David could 'find in his sleep.'

Well evidently David _couldn't _find this place in his sleep like he promised. Why are men so hopeless with directions?

"I am sooooooooooooo hungry!!" Hannah whined.

"I'm sorry, I could've sworn it was just down the street."

"Well it's obviously not 'just down the street'" Tori air quoted 'just down the street.'

"Why don't we just stop at the next cafe we find." I was trying to give David a break from the past forth-five minutes of endless nagging he had been getting from Tori and Hannah.

"Thanks Lily, there is a cafe right there," David pointed down the street.

"Finally!!" Tori punched her fist in the air in triumph and then bolted down the street. "Last one there is the rotten egg!!"

When we got into the cafe we sat right down. The brunch menu had a very good variety of both breakfast things and lunch foods. "Hello, I am Pierre and I will be your server this afternoon. What would you like to drink?"

"Coffee," David said.

"Orange juice," both Tori and Hannah said.

"Hot tea please," I said.

"Okay, I will be back with your drinks shortly." Pierre folded up his pad of paper and stalked off.

"So Lily hot tea?" Hannah asked.

"What's wrong with-- oh I get it. Because I'm British I have to love hot tea right?"

"There are those stereotypes again." Tori shook her head.

"Well it's true; I _am _British, and i _do _love tea, so for me this stereotype is 100 correct."

"But then again not all stereotypes are correct. Like I'm a girl dancer so I must not eat anything and have no boobs. And well," Hannah looked down, "that's totally not true!!"

"And like I'm a guy dancer so I must be gay," David put his arm around my shoulder, "And that's definitely not true."

Pierre walked up with our drinks, "Like I'm French so I must be stuck up and spend over $2000 on my hair in a year." He gave us our drinks then walked back to the back.

It was two hours later and we were all running around David's house trying to get all of our stuff together. Somehow in three days all of our stuff got tossed around the whole house. Tori was having the hardest time trying to find all of her stuff because when she's done with one thing she leaves it where she just was.

"Lily, have you seen my green top that I wore here on Friday night?" Tori ran into my room scanning my room with her eyes.

I laughed "Tori I haven't seen it but I'm done so I will try and find it for you."

"Thanks Lily, you are a life-savior!!"

"I know," I laughed and started bowing.

"Ok no need for that Mrs. Egotistical." Tori laughed and ran out of my room in search of more missing items.

"_ Accio green shirt _" The green shirt came whizzing into my room. I threw it on my bed and decided that I would wait for a few minutes to give it back. I flopped on my bed and opened Gone with the Wind.

"_ Crucio _"

_There was a man trembling in pain in front of my very eyes. Screaming in pain and thrashing back and forth. _

"Now tell me the information that I need to know Evan and I will stop the pain." The voice seemed to be coming out of my mouth.

"NEVER!!" The man named Evan yelled, "I WILL NEVER GIVE YOU THE INFORMATION!!"

"Well then if you refuse then I have to dispose of you Avada Kedavra."

And just like that he was dead. But worse, I had killed him.  


I woke up screaming. David rushed into my room, "Lily what's wrong."

I started to shake, "I- I-" but I couldn't tell him, not when he was a Muggle, "I just had a very bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't think I can relive it. It will be better if I can just forget about it."

"Okay then. Let me get your bags, it's time to go."

"I will be right there in a second, I have to go to the bathroom." I walked into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. The girl staring back at me looked unfamiliar; she was pale and the expression on her face was scary. I turned the water on, splashed my face, and walked out of the room.

I got onto his roof top and climbed into the plane. I sat next to David and laid my head on his shoulder, it was going to be a long plane ride home.

And just like that the plane took off and we were headed back to New York.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"I WISH YOU WOULD JUST GET OFF MY BLOODY BUTT ABOUT THIS!! IT'S MY BODY, SO I SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO WHATEVER I CHOOSE TO DO WITH IT!!" I yelled at David like I had been doing for the past five minutes.

"But you shouldn't be doing that to your body; it's not good for you at all." David never seemed to raise his voice an octave higher than his normal 'inside voice.'

"WHY DO YOU CARE IF I HAVE DECIDED NOT TO EAT?!!?"

"Because I love you. And I don't understand why you are doing this to yourself because you definitely aren't fat!"

"LOOK AT THIS," I pinched my stomach, "THAT'S ALL FAT. DANCERS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE _SKINNY _AND I AM NOT!"

David's eyes and his voice roared, "LILY MARIE EVANS YOU ARE NOT FAT!! YOU ARE THE SKINNEIEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET. YOU ARE THE PERFECT SIZE!"

"YOU LIE!!"

"Just out of curiosity have you eaten anything since Monday?" I pondered this question for a bit. It was now Thursday and I know I hadn't eaten much.

"Why yes I have; yesterday I had a salad." My eyes gleamed with triumph, but for safety wise I figured I'd leave out the part about me throwing it right back up after.

"And then what did you do? Hopefully not go to the _bathroom _."

Crap, he knew me to well, "so what if I did. I still ate so it still counts. You asked me what I ate, not what I did after I ate."

David lost his temper for only the second time that night and started to yell, "FOR GOD'S SAKE WILL THE BULL NEVER STOP COMING?!?! YOU JUST TOLD ME THAT YOU ARE BOTH ANOREXIC AND BULIMIC AND ALL YOU SAY IS THAT YOU 'STILL ATE' SO THROWING UP DOESN'T MATTER?!?!?!"

"SO!!"

"Do you know what that can do you to?" He lowered his voice again, "it screws your insides up."

"I know and I'm willing to take that risk."

"Okay, well tonight sucks. Now you will probably be telling me that you are on heroin, you have stopped sleeping, and you plan on screwing James when he comes tomorrow."

"Well once is cor--"

"WHAT ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE?!? DO I EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHICH ONE IT IS?!?"

"I've stopped sleeping."

For a second he actually looked relieved that it wasn't one of the other two. "Lily, why?"

"I'm too scared to sleep. The same nightmare comes back whenever I fall asleep." It was true; so far I had killed Evan, Gloria, Graham, and Jenny. It was too much for me to bear now, so every night I took a sleeping potion that would make me stay awake.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. Do you want to talk about it?" David's voice became softer and he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks but I can't relive it again."

"Well then I better go. Are you going to dance tomorrow?"

"No, the gang is coming tomorrow morning. Renyoj said that I could take tomorrow off. We will meet you, Tori, and Hannah after class." I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Okay, 'bye. And please try to eat something and not throw it back up." And with that he walked out of the door.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"Have no fear the Marauders are here!!" James, Remus, and Sirius exclaimed as I opened the door to my apartment.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "yes because I was beginning to feel lost without you guys. Please come in," I stepped aside as the three of them and their luggage came into my living room.

"Nice place you have here Lils," Remus said hugging me.

"Thank," I replied.

"Where's the food?" Sirius panted as he looked around my small apartment, found the kitchen, then bolted to it.

I laughed and shook my head. "Lily, how are you?" James asked me as he very awkwardly hugged me.

"Never better thank you. But let's not get into how all of us are doing. why don't we go down to Starbucks and get some coffee. It's only ten in the morning and I have yet to drink anything today."

As soon as the boys came in we all left, on foot, to go get something to eat. Walking down the streets with the Marauders is a very interesting task, James and Sirius being the trouble-makers they are tended to 'accidentally' trip innocent bystanders as they were hustling down the busy streets to get to work.

"So what is this 'Starbucks' that you speak of?" Remus asked with a confused look on his face.

All I could do for the first minute was laugh, of course they had never heard of a Starbucks considering that they are Wizards working with Wizards so they wouldn't know what one was. "Well it's this coffee house that sells not only coffee, but bagels, muffins, and almost any kind of breakfast bread you can find."

"Wait, what is coffee," Sirius asked, "and what kind would I like?"

"It's this hot drink almost like tea, but it's stronger. And I think you would like coffee just plain, or black."

"Sounds yummy." Sirius said as he licked his lips and rubbed his stomach.

We were all sitting down at a table sipping our coffees. James had insisted that I get a muffin because I stupidly claimed not to have eaten yet. I know I couldn't tell James, or any of the guys for that matter, about my problem just yet.

"So Remus how has your love life been going?" I asked Remus.

"Absolutely dreadful, all the girls I ever date want to know why I have to be gone for two days during the month. And I can't tell them about my 'furry little problem', well not until one of them means a lot to me. Sirius how about you tell Lils about your love life. It's far better than mine."

"Aww do I have to Moony?" Remus gave him a death glare, "Ohkay then... I have been in a relationship with this girl Charlotte Dixon. She was in a grade above us and she works with the Ministry in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and one day in the elevator I met her and we have been dating ever since."

"That's great Sirius!! What does she look like?"

"She has medium brown hair, the prettiest blue eyes ever, but her ears stick out a little. Ears kind of bug me when they aren't perfect, but I have learned to look over the fact that she has irregular ears and focus on the more positive things."

"Oh I remember her!! Wasn't she in Ravenclaw?"

"Yes, she has brains and looks!!" He punched his fist in the air. "I would say for you to ask about Prongs, but considering the fact that he hasn't had a girlfriend since you broke up with him it would be a very short story."

James and I both grew rather red in the face, "Is that really true James?"

"Well I haven't found someone that was quite like you Lils."

I had finished with my muffin and I was at a loss for words, "wow James. If you will excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom then we can leave and see the city." I got up and walked to the bathroom, once in the bathroom I made sure nobody was in any of the stalls, silenced the room, disinfected the stall I had gotten in, bent my head so would be level with the toilet, and stuck my middle finger down my throat.  
I probably would have never done that if I had noticed that James Apparted into the girls bathroom.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

"So Lily where exactly are we all going to sleep tonight?" Sirius asked.

"Well I was thinking that two of you could sleep on the pull out couch and the other on the floor."

"I call the pull out couch!!" Both Remus and Sirius exclaimed calling dibs.

"What?" James looked confused, "Well then I call Lily's bed!"

"I don't think so the bed is **mine** !!"

"Too bad I already called it. Unless you want to share a bed," his eyes seemed to perk up at this thought.

"Well…" I hesitated, what if David found out? He'd surely kill me. "Whatever, but if you pull anything…"

"Did you hear that Moony, we will be sharing a bed tonight," Sirius winked at Remus.

"Now listen to me Padfoot stay away from me tonight!!"

"Oh come on Moony, you know you want me!!" Sirius blew a kiss to Remus and Remus took down the street screaming. "Come back Moony!! I love you!!!" Sirius yelled running after Remus.

"We don't know them do we?" James asked.

"Not at all," I replied as we laughed and slowly made our way to my dance studio.

"So these are the infamous Marauders," David said as he shook their hands and introduced my friends, "this is Tori, Hannah, and I'm David."

"And this is Remus, Sirius, and I am James Potter. Pleasure to meet all of you." James put on his best manners.

"Hey baby," David said as he pecked me on the cheek and put his arm around my waist. "How has your day been?"

"Fine," I pulled away and James caught my eye exactly when he stiffened up and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So, where shall we go first?" Remus asked as if to get rid of the tension.

"Well if I must say I think we should eat dinner first because I am absolutely starving!! Eight hours of dancing does a toll to your stomach," Tori joked.

"Yes but where?" Hannah asked.

"Let's go to Sacs Pizza Place on Broadway. They aren't normally crowded on a Friday night." I said.

"Yum pizza my favorite," James said glaring at David.

"Mine too," he replied glaring back.

We walked in an uncomfortable silence for a while unless Remus or Sirius asked something to Tori and Hannah about the US and vice versa. When we go to Sacs Pizza Place we thankfully got a seat right when we walked in and got our pizzas in only ten minutes.

"Tdth id stme qgaltity pida," Sirius said with a mouthful of pizza.

"I would have to agree with you Padfoot, this is excellent pizza." James replied laughing.

"What did you call him? Padfoot? What does that mean?" Hannah asked.

"They are nicknames that the three, used to be four, called each other, and as a group we were the Marauders." Remus replied.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful; David insisted on paying the bill, "it is after all Daddy's money" Tori had joked.

We were now walking around Times Square just enjoying the lights and all the people.

"Oh I forgot to mention guess who I met at Paris," I said to James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Who?" They all asked.

"Peter, he had said something about you guys stripping him of his Marauders title. What is that about?"

"That little prat having the nerve to talk to you!!" James roared, "He is a supporter of Lord Voldemort."

"Who exactly is this _Lord Voldemort_?"

"We can't tell you that right now Lil," Remus glanced over to David, Hannah, and Tori where they were listening to every word they had been saying, "later though."

The time flew by, before they knew it Lily and James were climbing into bed.

"So David…"

"James please be nice"

"I was going to say he seems like a nice guy."

"Well thank you very much. But wait, what's the catch?"

"Why does there always have to be a catch with me? But there is one, you are too good for him Lil. He handles you like he owns you."

"And how should I be handled?"

And before I knew it James wrapped his hands around my waist and drew me closer to him. "First of all you never start by kissing you on the lips, start with the forehead." And he did just that, very gently he kissed my forehead, then my nose and finally made it to my mouth. It felt great to be back in his arms kissing him like nothing had gone wrong between us. I felt so safe, like nothing in this world could harm me.

I broke away, no matter how good it felt I had to think of David. James' face looked puzzled at my sudden action, "but what about David?"

"Just forget about him for this one night. And I have another matter to take up with you; in the bathroom this morning why were you throwing up? I know the muffin you ate was fine because I had the same one."

"James you have to promise not to yell at me if I tell you."

"Okay I promise."

"I am both anorexic and bulimic." I winced awaiting for the worst.

James was silent, "well then tomorrow we will have to fix that."

"James,"

"Yes Lil."

"Will you kiss me again?"

"It would be my pleasure," he said as he kissed me once again.

"_Crucio"_

_The lady and man trembled in fear right in front of my eyes. I was actually having fun torching them like this._

"_This is for all the times you were rotten to me," I said as I lifted the curse, "and now it's time for payback, good bye Mom and Dad. __Avada Kedavra!" And they were gone. _


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: so I don't own any of the characters that you recogonize... if i did i wouldn't be here.**

**and i thought i would give y'all two posts tonight because of my lack of posts during the week :)**

Chapter Ten

I woke up screaming. "Lily, what is it? Did you have a nightmare?"

"I---I have to go to my parents house right now."

"Why?"

"I can't explain—not enough time." I bolted out of bed, grabbed a pen and paper, and started writing David a note—

_David,_

_Something very urgent has happened in my family tonight. Be by your fireplace at exactly 5:30 tonight and I will explain everything._

_Love,_

_Lily_

_PS: Make sure Tori and Hannah are with you._

"Okay Lune I need you to take this to David's apartment. Make sure you give it to him," and with that I opened the window and Lune was gone into the night sky.

"Where are we Aparting to?" James asked

"My room at my parent's house, see you there."

With two 'pops' we were both gone.

"Mother—Father?" I called from my room afraid to go any farther, "Where are you?"

James took my hand and squeezed it, "come on, and let's go look for them."

I glanced at the clock—7:30—they would be eating breakfast now. Thankfully James led the way to the kitchen. When I got there the scene startled me; everything was where it should be. A bowl of Cheerios and a banana on my dad's side, and a half of grapefruit on mom's side, but what was in the chairs was the worst. There were mom and dad frozen with a look of fear on their face.

My first instinct was to laugh, but I bit that feeling back and started to cry instead. James took me in his arms and let me cry on his shoulder. It was the first time I had seen him cry, he had been extremely close to my father.

_"Now Lils I normally don't approve of you staying over at a young man's house for the summer, but this James Potter seems different. Now don't go giving me that look Lily Evans, I can tell by the way he gazes at you that he's a different kind of boy—a gentleman. I will feel that when he asks for your hand in marriage you will be in good hands. Especially when the time comes that I couldn't take care of you anymore."_

But my father and James would not have a chance to have that talk, ever.

At 10:30 that night I Floo Called David, Hannah, and Tori from James' flat in London; when my head popped into David's fire place I knew that I scared the living daylights out of them. "Hi guys, I have some things to tell you, and I guess I should start off by telling you that I am a witch." I told them all about the wizarding world, and why I had to leave early that morning. Most I got James to tell them about Lord Voldy-butt.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Two coffins and twelve people carrying the two coffins down the aisle in the church. James, David, and four other guys carried my dad in first, while Sirius and Remus plus four carried my mom. Petunia and I were already sitting in the front row crying silently and holding each other's hand. It was the first sisterly thing that we had done since Dumbledore refused to let her into Hogwarts.

Before I knew it James slid in the pew right beside me and put his arm around my waist. This shocked me; it should have been David doing this, but I didn't care right now. I looked at the person beside James—David—and had to stifle a laugh because David was giving James a death glare.

The priest walked down the aisle and to his podium in the middle of the two coffins, "we are gathered here today to remember two great people. The two people who always put others before themselves no matter the cost. Two people who always loved and never hated, no matter if the person were an escaped convict or a nun. If we remember how great they were they will always be in our hearts." He stopped and took a seat.

James nudged me to go up and say something. As I walked I had to take deep breaths so I wouldn't be crying when I started talking. "Mom and dad were always very supportive of me, when I decided to go away from school mom and dad welcomed it with open arms; when I decided to live in New York and dance, they cried a lot, but let me go. They'd always listen when I had boy or school trouble. But even though they loved each other very much they couldn't be more different; Mom was the social type always gossiping with me when I was home for a holiday. She always let me do whatever I wanted without a question. Many great times were spent with her on my bed with two pints of Ben & Jerry's ice cream sitting on my floor talking about guys and what pigs they were.

But dad on the other hand was more of the silent type. The one who would rather listen than talk. Every morning when I was home we would eat breakfast together. For some reason Cheerios tasted so much better when eaten in silence. He was always very protective of me. Like when I was sixteen I wanted to stay at a guy friend's house for the summer. Dad interrogated him and finally said to me that he was waiting for the guy to propose to me. Dad loved him from that day forward." My eyes flashed towards James, "Mom and Dad will never be gone, not when we think of them on a day-to-day basis and always remember what they taught us." I bowed my head and walked back to my seat.

"That was great Lils, your parents would be proud," James whispered to me as Petunia got up and walked to the podium.

"Twilight is past and darkness reigns.  
The mem'ries of light, too, fade. .  
The future predicts unbridled pain.  
For me - a masquerade.

Awake, I face fate's cruel test .  
Of bearing one more day, .  
The absence of your loving breast.  
And your sweet bouquet. .

Love is strong, yet can't deny.  
The embers that remain.  
Will fail to soothe my mournful sigh, .  
Which I cannot contain.

My days are spent as one destroyed .  
And wondering without hope.  
Of why I cannot fill this void.  
And why I cannot cope.

'Til death doth claim me and my soul.  
I shall love thee still. .  
'Til then it is my lonesome role.  
To accept God's will." Petunia walked back to her seat next to me and took my hand.

"That was beautiful Petunia I'm sure mom would have loved that."

"Thanks. It's hard to actually believe they are gone. They were so young."

"That is true, but we can't let grief take over our lives; they wouldn't have wanted that to happen to us."

Before we knew it the coffins were being lowered into the cold, dark dirt in the cemetery. My parents were gone forever, never coming back.


	13. not a chapter but fun stuff

**So i was listening to Baby It's Cold Outside in the car and this idea popped into my head. So sorry this isn't a post for the actual fanfic, but hey, it's still writing. besides i've already posted once today P: haha.**

**and still review this and tell me what you think :)**

The Perfect Day

I let out a small scream as something warm touched my forehead. My eyes violently opened and I saw my boyfriend of three years holding mistletoe right over us.

"Happy Christmas Eve Sophie darling." Derek smiled at me as he kissed me again.

I playfully slapped Derek on the arm, "how could you scare me like that?! You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
"I'm sorry love; I just can't wait to give you your Christmas present. Go and take a shower and get ready then we can go." Derek started to jump up and down, "hurry up!! I have waited way to long to give this to you!!"

I laughed as I stretched before getting up, "I'm going don't rush me!!" I tried running into the bathroom, but since I just woke up I tripped.

Derek laughed as he lay down and closed his eyes.

We were in his car and Derek would not give me the slightest clue to where he was taking me.

"Please Derekkk!! You know I hate surprises!!" I begged.

Derek shook his head, "I am not budging Soph. It's a surprise whether you like it or not."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

He turned the car off as we pulled into an outside ice skating rink. "This is part one of your present Sophie. Let's go!"

"This is so cool, I haven't been ice skating since…" I paused to think, "our first date!! Do you remember that?"

"How could I ever forget," he looked into my eyes, "that was the day when someone stole my heart."

I blushed, "so where do we get our skates? I don't have mine."

He patted his book bag with the hand that wasn't holding mine; "well I have your ice skates alone with mine."  
"Well aren't you the planner aheader." I laughed

"_Planner aheader…?_ Do I even want to know?"

"I would think that you don't." I laughed.

We sat down on a bench and laced up our skates in a comfortable silence.

"Shall we go to the ice?" Derek asked taking my hands.

"That would be lovely."

I had forgotten how good the ice felt beneath my skates and I stumbled when I got onto the ice. "Has my former ice skate champion left all of her skill at home?"

"No I did not, but it has been two and a half years since I have been on the ice. I need to readjust to it." I quickly found my balance once again and started to skate backwards holding both of Derek's hands.

We skated together for an hour until we both decided that we were too cold to skate anymore.

"If you come sit on the bench I have some very hot hot chocolate with extra mini marshmallows for us."

I smiled, "just the way I like it." I kissed him, "thank you this was perfect."

"Don't thank me yet, your day isn't over yet." He smiled mischievously.

"Another surprise? Derek!!"

"Yes another surprise Sophie do you have a problem with that?"

"I—" I sighed, "no I don't have a problem with that, but I didn't get you anything that could compare to this." I threw my arms out to show the ice rink.

"It doesn't matter Soph. Presents don't mean anything to me as long as I have you."

My heart melted, "aw thanks Derek," I hugged him.

"Here take your hot chocolate," he handed me a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"Yum just the way I like it, so many mini marshmallows that you can't see the liquid." I smiled.

We drank a few cups of the hot chocolate and then we got back into Derek's car and started driving towards the highway.

"Derek where are we going?"  
The mischievous grin returned on his face, "sorry Soph but once again I can't tell you. And you will probably hate me, but I really need to blindfold you. You can't know where we are going." He reached into the book bag that he had been carrying and pulled out one of those eye things that some people wear when they go to bed.

I laughed nervously and took the eye thing. "You aren't going to kill me right? Take me to the docks?"  
He laughed at this, "no darling I would never do anything like that to you."

"Okay I trust you," I put the eye thing on.

"Thanks for being such a good sport Sophie. Trust me it would ruin the surprise if you knew where we were going."

After an hour of riding in the car feeling blind Derek finally said, "Sophie you may take off your blindfold." He smiled at me.

I noticed that he had some of my clothes in his hands. "What?"

"I need you to change into these please. There is a restroom in this gas station that we have stopped at."

The expression on my face was very confused, "will I have to put the blindfold on when I get back?"  
"You will I'm sorry. But I have a good reason why okay."  
I sighed pretending to act annoyed, "fine."

He caught my hand before I left and pulled me back in the car. "Thanks for being a good sport Soph." He kissed me on the lips.

"I will be back, don't leave without me." I winked.

"I am ashamed that you even thought of that idea Sophie Reynolds!!" Derek gasped and his hand went to his chest acting shocked.

I laughed and went into the gas station and got changed.

It was only another twenty minutes before Derek stopped the car once again. "Sophie you can take off the blindfold for good now."

My hands shot to my face and I ripped off the blindfold. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust, but when they did I gasped. The Rockefeller Christmas tree was standing right in front of me. "Oh Derek!!" I threw my arms around him and kissed him.

"I wanted to do something extra special for you and then I remembered that on our first date you said that your ideal Christmas present would be to go to New York City and see the Nutcracker. So here we are," he reached in that book bag once again, "and here are our Nutcracker tickets." He smiled.

"I swear Derek Hopson you are the best boyfriend a girl could wish for. What time is our show at?"

"It's at two so we have about," he checked his watch, "forty five minutes."

"Well do you want to start walking there then?"

"I would love to," he took my hand and started to walk.

"Any idea where it is or how we are supposed to get there?" I asked him.

"Are you doubting my direction skill Sophie?" He eyed me.

"Never," I rolled my eyes and laughed.

When we finally got to the Lincoln Center we only had about ten minutes to spare so we got our programs and sat in our seats. The lights dimmed and the performance started.

When we left the Lincoln Center we went out to eat and while I was sitting in the little deli that we found I couldn't stop smiling. "Derek wasn't that so good!! In my next life I think I'm going to become a dancer. Do you think I could do it?"

"I could see it. Can I be your dance partner?" He winked.

"We should start practicing now." I laughed.

"Just name the time and place and I'll be there babe."

Two hours later we were walking back to the car. "Hey let's go look at the Tree before we leave." Derek suggested.

Strolling over to the Tree Derek looked a little nervous and I was wondering what was up.

We finally reached the Tree and Derek took both of my hands. "Sophie I have known for a while that you are the only person that I want to be with for the rest of my life. Today was one of the best days of my life and I really hope this can be the first of many to come." He got down on one knee, "Sophie Reynolds would you marry me?" He pulled a blue velvet box out of his pocket and opened it up to show the most gorgeous diamond ring that I have ever seen.

Tears were flowing out of my eyes as I pulled him off the ground and kissed him.

"So I am taking that as a yes then?" He smiled at me. He was also a bit teary eyed.

"Yes Derek Hopson I will marry you."

He smiled and put the ring on my left ring finger. "Good." He kissed me again.

All I could see was my boy— wait fiancé—and all I could hear was clapping from random strangers all around us.


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Okay i feel horrible for not posting in forever.**

**I got caught up with school and dance and i haven't had a lot of time to post on these.**

**but after this chapter there is only one more so i will post both tonight.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"_Lily please don't kill me," Tori pleaded. "I didn't mean to kiss David, it was just a spur of the moment thing. I am so sorry."_

"_Sorry doesn't cut it now._ Crucio!!" _I watched as my ex best friend withered in pain and laughed._

"_Lily please stop it!!" Tori screamed in pain._

"_Crucix," I flicked my wand and the pain stopped._

"_Thank you so much Lily." She attempted to smile._

"_Oh it's not over yet. You haven't been through nearly enough pain for me to kill you. I know a way to cause you emotional pain though. Before I came here I visited two other houses; the first was a little house in Madison, Maine," I watched as Tori's face lit up with horror, "and I'm not sorry to say that I killed a family very, very close to you." Tears spilled from Tori's face now. "Then the other person is, or well was now, very close to you in another way. This guy that I killed has a link between us, not a very happy one, but a link just the same. Can you guess who I am talking about?"_

"_Y-you k-killed David didn't you?" She trembled. _

"_Why you are such a smart girl._ Crucio!!_" She shook with pain and screamed._

"_STOP IT!!" She yelled. "Why are you doing this to me? I know that I kissed your dead boyfriend, but I said I was sorry. Why are you acting all crazy on me?!? Lily just stop! You are better than all of this and you know it. Why are you doing all of this killing?" Tori looked sad. _

_I stopped and looked at her, was there really something wrong with me? "I'm sorry Tori. I-I guess I just lost my cool. I have no idea what has over-come me lately. It has been this way since Paris; always mad. Laughing when someone gets hurt or I kill my best friends. What have I become?" I stopped and looked into her face, "what I have done to you tonight is a thousand times worse than what you did to me. I am not asking you to forgive me, just forget about me. I'm sorry."_

"_It's fine Lily."_

_And with one last look at her I Apparted back into James' flat._


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**oh previous chapter really suspenseful :)**

**here is the last and final chapter to Bring Me Back Down to Earth.**

**i hope that you've enjoyed this fic :)**

**Read and Review please**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"Lily, I have some bad news for you," James' face looked grave. "I know you broke up with David, but I feel like you should know."

"What is it James?" I asked, but of course I already knew what he was about to say, I was just praying that he didn't suspect me.

"Well Lily I don't know how to tell you this, but on Wednesday night David was killed by one of us."

"Like Sirius?" My face was filled with horror.

James laughed, "not one of '_us_', a wizard."

"Oh," I sighed.

"Do you remember when I told you about Voldemort and all of the bad things that he was doing to the Wizarding and Muggle worlds?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered, now shaking.

"Well these past few months He has been growing and we believe that it was one of His followers. We aren't quite sure which yet, but we will know soon enough. Don't worry."

I sighed, "why is it always me?" I sighed again happy that I wasn't caught. "First Mom and Dad and now David. Ugh!!"

James smiled, "not the real you, just the American you. I think that there is a difference between the British and American Lilys.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "great now I have _another _personality to keep track of."

"I like the British Lily the best, my Lily." James smiled and then turned a light shade of red.

I blushed a deeper shade of red as I though about his answer. Which Lily did I like more: British Lily, American Lily, or _His_ Lily? I always would be British, but could I go back to being British Lily with all that has happened with me in the past five months? I figured that if I could if I got this voice that was in my head out. The voice that had been the sole cause of the killing nightmares that I had been getting since Paris…

That one word sparked my thoughts of all that had been happening to me. "Thanks for telling me James. All of the sudden I am extremely tired so I am going to take a nap." I hugged him and walked towards the guest room that was now mine. Once I got into my room, closed the blinds, and lay on the bed I opened my mind and let the memories of Paris flood in.

I don't know how I missed the strangeness of Peter being in Paris for business and not being able to tell me what business he was doing, or the man with the blonde hair and the scary red eyes that were staring at me with an unblinking eye. How stupid could I be? Evidently the American Lily was very stupid and slow. Not the British Lily though who finally knew what was wrong with her.

A voice inside of my head was screaming with rage as I figured this out. As I swung my legs off the bed to get up that voice commanded that I sleep, so sleep I did.

It was Sunday morning and my mind was made up, I had to tell James about all that I figured out the previous night.

My hands were shaking like crazy; the voice in my head was commanding that I was not to tell, but I promised myself that I had to ignore the commands and the pain so I could defeat the voice. "J-James." I called out trying to figure out which room he was in.

"Yes Lily?" He asked me sprinting in.

"I need to talk to you about something that is very im-ow!" A sudden pain shot down my body and I started to fall.

James surprisingly caught me before my head hit the floor. "What is it Lils?" He truly looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"I can't say it, _He_ won't let meeee!!" My whole body was excruciatingly shaking with pain.

"Who? Is it a secret that you and David had or something?"

I blinked several times and the pain was gone. "No, not a secret with David and I—"

"Then what is it?" James truly looked confused now.

I didn't know how or where to begin. I put my head in my hands and finally said, "Please tell me what you have to do to go to Azkban."

"What? Did you cheat off of Remus on a test at Hogwarts and are finally feeling guilty about it?"

I glared at him like I never had before, "James Potter this is serious!!"

"I'm sorry but Sirius isn't here right now." He replied smiling.

"I just glared at him.

"Okay!! I'm sorry, now will you please tell me this what this secret is? It's killing me!!" He smiled.

"I started to shake again, "first you have to tell me what you do to have to go to Azkban."

James sighed, "Well normally you have to do something that tells Muggles about us or you have to kill someone."

I stopped at the loss of words again. I sighed and chose my words very carefully, "I think that there might be something wrong with me." As soon as I said that my whole body was once again in pain.

James leapt up and pulled me very close to him and started to pat my hair. "Dear Lily, there is nothing wrong with you, you are my perfect little angel." He smiled.

I sobbed into his chest, "no there is. I know that there is. I have lived with this curse for the past five months—the weekend before you came to visit I am thinking."

"Lily will you please tell me what in the _hell_ is going on!! Stop talking in circles!!"

"I can't!! I'm trying to tell you but He is not letting me!! That is why I am shaking so badly."

"Please try Lily you are scaring me. Take a few deep breaths and start when you are ready." He looked at me and smiled.

I took a few deep breaths and forced the voice and the pain from my mind. I squeezed James' hands and began my story, 'so there is something terribly wrong with me and I finally figured it out last night. I really don't know how to say this," I took another deep breath. "you know how you though it was just a coincidence that everyone that I seemed to care about was dying?"

"Yes, do you know who it was?" James asked with confusion written all over his face.

"I know who did not only the ones related to me, but about one hundred other American Muggle's deaths."

I could see that the light went off in James' head.

"I am so sorry James, I killed all of those innocent people because V-Voldemort told me to."

"B-but—"

"I've been under the Imperius Curse James!!"

An image flooded into my mind; Voldemort was flying towards London for something—for me.

"James you have to get out of her! Voldemort is coming for me!! RUN!!"

"Lily I am not leaving you! We will fight him together!!" He did not look the least bit scared.

Just then I finally realized that I loved him. He would always stick with me. I mean I just told him that I had killed over one hundred people and yet he was still standing next to me holding my hand.

I pulled him close to me and kissed him, "thank you James."

"I COMMANDED YOU NOT TO TELL A SINGLE PERSON ABOUT MY PRESENCE IN YOUR LIFE AND YET YOU DISOBEYED ME. I ACUTALLY WENT EASY ON YOU, YOU KNOW. WHEN I WAS SEARCHING THROUGH SEVERUS SNAPE'S MIND I SAW YOU BEING UNFORGIVING AFTER HE CALLED YOU A MUDBLOOD. I WANTED TO KILL YOU FOR HIM BUT HE PLEADED FOR ME NOT TO DO IT. I SPARED YOUR LIFE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME LILY EVANS? WELL THIS TIME YOU AREN'T GOING TO BE SO LUCKY!!" Voldemort's voice boomed throughout the whole flat. I knew it was a matter of minutes that James and I had to life.

It was improv time, "m-my Lord please spare me! I will do whatever or kill whomever you tell me to. J-just please don't kill me." I yelled so he could hear me. I was very careful to do Occlumency so he couldn't know what I was thinking.

The door was blasted off its hinges and in walked a tall, very pale man with dark black hair and red eyes. "Prove that you will kill whomever. I will let you be with me if you kill _James Potter_." He pointed to the person right beside me, "right now."

I gasped as I took a few steps out and turned to face the man I had just realized my true feelings for. I raised my wand to where James' heart was.

James finally looked scared, "Lils please don't kill me. We can fight him!"

Voldemort cackled, "Do you actually think that she will risk herself to save you? Because she knows that either way you will die. Do it now Mudblood."

Voldemort hadn't noticed how close I had gotten to James. "I am sorry, I can't do that. This is goodbye for ever." I grabbed James' hand and Apparted to Hogsmeade.

I glanced at James' shocked face, "I am really sorry that I had to do that James. I couldn't think of any other way out of it."

"I really thought you were going to kill me." James nervously laughed.

"Honestly at first I thought that too, but then I figured out Plan B." I smiled and squeezed his hand. "We probably need to get into Hogwarts and talk to Dumbledore about this. I can bet that I haven't seen the end of Voldemort."

"Welcome back **_My Lily_**." James hugged me and we started to walk towards Hogwarts.

Right before we got to the boundaries of Hogwarts the pains started again only this time it was the worst. I screamed out in pain.

"Lily what is he doing to you?" James's hands were on my shoulders.

"James don't leave me!!" The pain was getting worse.

"I'm right here an I will never leave you, ever."

"James!!" I screamed, "it hurts so bad!!"

"He picked me up and started running to the castle.

"James promise me one more thing," I whispered.

"Anything my love."

"Always stay with me, be Rhett Butler and I will be Scarlett O'Hara."

"I will be your Rhett and so much more. I will stay with you forever."

And with that said I passed out knowing that everything was okay. 


End file.
